The Song in our Hearts (ON-HOLD)
by ZephyrusApollo
Summary: Summary in the first chapter. Rated T for safety, may change to M if I end up going overboard on the language. [LancexOC] [PidgexOC] [KeithxOC] [ShiroxOC] [HunkxOC] [AlluraxOC] - #MANYCHARACTERSXOC #CoranIsLonelyThough
1. Summary

_"The Silver and Gold Lions. The defender and the attacker. Two unneeded parts to make Voltron. But two necessary parts for the defeat of a whole new enemy... That was something the old paladins, and Allura failed to see. And because of that, Zarkon and the Galra became stronger than ever. Until they were unstoppable. That was what made Orion hate the Black Paladin so much. He didn't listen to him, when Orion knew this enemy better than anyone. Better than me. And he came from my planet. Don't make the same mistake Shiro. Or you will regret it."_

* * *

Diana and Orion thought their lives were over when they were captured by the Galra 10,000 years ago and tortured until death. But what they didn't realise is that the crystals they had been given at birth made them immortal, unless the crystal was broken. So no matter how much the Galra tried, they kept coming back. The Galra, however, didn't mind. All the more time to get information.

Until Diana managed to get her hands on her staff and her lion.

Now, 10,000 years later, they escape. But they find that the future is a lot more similar then they expected.

Voltron is still around, but with all new paladins, and of course, so was Zarkon. _That_ they expected.

What they didn't expect what that the enemy they had fought for years with, the enemy they thought that had killed, was still around. And stronger than ever, now that he had their little secret. The secret behind their powers. The reason behind their immortality. A secret that could make the other paladins reject them, for what it meant they were. A secret that could kill them. Or make them lose themselves. A secret they swore they wouldn't tell anyone.

* * *

Diana knew all that, she had made the decision not to tell when they reunited with Allura and met the new paladins.

So why did wouldn't he leave her alone about it?

What was it about her that made the Red Paladin just have to know her secret?

Diana didn't know, Diana didn't care. She only wished that if he was going to try and persuade her to tell him, he wasn't so damn attractive.

But of course, beggars can't be choosers. Something she found out all too quickly...

* * *

 _"You cannot hide Diana, you cannot run. This is your past. Your present. Your future. Just accept that this is who you are. Accept that this is what you must do. They are not your friends... Your only friend... Is me..."_


	2. 1 - The Song Begins

**_A/N: Hey guys, I decided that there just wasn't enough Voltron KeithxOC fanfictions out there. So I thought, why not make one myself. That will be fun._**

 ** _So, here it is._**

 ** _Note, that the Gold Lion and Silver Lion are my own creations and they are not a necessary part of Voltron. The Silver Lion is a form of defense, creating barriers. The Gold Lion is a form of offense, using it's abilities to attack, something the Silver Lion can also does but does not do often because they dislike it.)_**

* * *

Allura sighed softly in sadness as she glanced down at the locket resting in her palm, not noticing the five paladins she had grown to be close friends with walk in.

She did not hear their chairs at the table be pulled out, nor did she hear them sit down. Not until Pidge spoke up.

"Allura? Are you okay? You seem down..." She said, a concerned tone lacing her voice. Allura looked up at that and nodded, perhaps a bit two quickly, before hastily wiping away the tear tracks from her cheeks. The paladins were unconvinced by her answer. Go figure.

"Come on Allura. Tell us what's wrong." Keith spoke up, even he looked worried.

"It's nothing. It's just that it's the 23rd December-"

"And you're overjoyed that you get to spend Christmas with us, right?" Lance cut in, grinning and raising an eyebrow. The other five occupants of the room glared at him before Allura continued.

"No... Today would've been my best friend's birthday... If this were my time, she would've been what you people call seventeen on Earth. And what they call seventeen on her planet. Her planet was a lot like yours. However, very different. She lived in a solar system called Ave Vale. And on a planet called Mezzaluna. Her people and the people who lived on the other planets in Ave Vale were called Auralia. Or Auralia Elementae for their full name. The Auralia of each planet controlled different things. There was a planet for those who controlled fire, water, and various other elements. The planets were split up in these two categories, the Solar Auralia and the Lunar Auralia. The Lunar Auralia were led by the planet Mezzaluna whereas the Solar Auralia were led by the planet Calore, the planet of the Fire Auralia. Both Calore and Mezzaluna had their own respective royal families. But as the founder of Mezzaluna also founded all the other planets, the Royal Family of Mezzaluna rules the whole system. My best friend, a girl called Diana, was the Princess of Mezzaluna. Her cousin, one of my other friends and close friend of the Red Paladin, Blue Paladin and Green Paladin, was the Prince of Calore. He was incredibly close to the Red Paladin, Blue Paladin and Green Paladin. He tolerated the Yellow Paladin, found them annoying but he just shrugged it off. However, he hated the Black Paladin. He reminded the Prince too much of his father, the King of Calore, and he didn't like that. Diana's cousin was called Orion.

"As the heirs to their parents thrones, they had extra powers. Along with the power of fire and light, Diana could control the moon and night along with space and stars and galaxies. Orion could control the sun and day and curses. Their planets had been under Galra control since before their parents were born. But they knew ways out of the barrier the Galra had put up to keep the inhabitants in. When they heard what happened to Altea, they snuck out and Orion helped us in the battle, while Diana and the guardian auralia from each planet, who had snuck out as well, all attempted to put up a barrier. However, they did not finish, for the barrier was half-finished when Galra attacked. They took her and Orion, who was weak and wounded from the battle, and I suppose they killed them. I do not know for sure. All I can say is that they must definitely be dead now." The paladins looked at her with sympathetic, shocked looks after hearing her story.

"Allura... I'm so sorry... To see your friends be taken like that..." Shiro murmured before the door slammed open and Coran stood in the doorway, his eyes wide.

"Allura, come quickly! There's something you need to see."

* * *

Allura stared at the screen in front of her, which showed footage from a security camera on a Galra ship. What the footage showed was an empty hallway.

"I don't understand Coran... What is it you wanted me to see?" she asked. Coran glanced at her before back down at the control pad in his hands, he pressed a button, fast forwarding the video footage a few minutes.

"Just wait." he said before pausing the footage and playing it. Voices from another hallway could be heard, although it wasn't understandable as to what they were saying. They were speaking in some sort of ancient language. A language that would sound like Latin to the paladins, but nonsense to Allura and Coran. Occasionally, alongside the voices, growls from an animal could be heard. Two types of growls, one lower and one higher.

The source of the growls appeared around the corner first. The lower growl belonged to a golden animal that resembled a panther or leopard. The higher growl belonged to a silver animal that resembled a lioness. The seemed to scour the hallway for a moment before nodding and letting out a few noises. A few moments after that, two figures turned the corner, one male and one female. The male one was taking the lead in running down the hallway, a golden bladed sword in his hand and the golden panther hot on his heels. The female however, was laughing as she ran, the silver lioness seemingly playing as the animal chased after her, trying to grab the silver staff in the female's hands.

"Luna! We have no time for messing around! Literally!" the male said as a few Galra soldiers skidded around the corner. By this point, there was a clear view of the figure's faces. Coran paused the feed there and zoomed in on the two figures faces. The female had a heart-shaped face with long, flowing blue-black curls of hair like water from the Atlantic ocean. Her eyes, filled with mirth and laughter, despite her current situation, were a shimmering silver. Around her head was a silver floral diadem set with diamonds. Under her left eye was a blue-black crescent moon birthmark. Around her neck was a silver ribbon in the form of a choker-style necklace from which a diamond prism hung from. The male next to her had golden blonde hair and burning, fiery red eyes. His skin had an almost golden sheen to it. He had a golden sun birthmark under his right eye and around his neck hung a fiery-red ribbon, similar to his companion's, detailed with intricate patterns of fire sewn in with golden silk. Hanging from it was an amber prism.

After pausing it, Coran turned to Allura, who was pale and staring the screen in shock.

"Do they look familiar to you, Allura?"

"Yes... But they can't be... That's impossible..."

"Who do they look like to you?"

"They... They look like..."

"Like who?"

"Orion. Orion and Diana." Allura finally said. The paladins all looked at each other in astonishment. Didn't the story they just heard let on that those very same people were dead?

"That's exactly what I thought. And it is them. This event occurred three hours ago and I've spent the last three hours scanning their pictures through everything I could and I'm getting the same results. Diana di Luna and Orion Constell are alive. The only question is... How?"


	3. ON-HOLD

_**Hey guys,**_

 _ **I know that I told myself and was planning to update pretty much most of my stories. However, I have recently entered Year 11. And I have my GCSE exams this year so I will not be updating as often as I promised or as often as I would like to.**_

 _ **So I am going to put all of my stories on hold. This way, I can rewrite the current chapters I have and write up several more chapters before I begin updating again. This way it's a bit more relaxed. I promise this isn't the end of any of my stories. But if I am to update during the next few months, the updates will be very slow. But I doubt I will update at all until the summer.**_

 _ **I know it'll be a while before things kick off again, but I would appreciate it if you guys stuck around until then. It'll be worth the wait**_

 _ **~ Chaos**_


End file.
